Reptile VS Riptor
Reptile VS Riptor is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Mortal Kombat vs Killer Instinct! '' Who would win if the Green Ninja and the acid-shooting raptor fought each other?'' Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Reptiles, cold-blooded animals that are often seen as killing-machines. Though this can be justified from the deadly and threatening look of snakes, crocodiles, and even dinosaurs. Boomstick: And fictional characters like Reptile, the Saurian/Raptor Green Ninja from Mortal Kombat. Wiz: And Riptor, the 4-year old cybernetic-raptor from Killer Instinct. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Reptile Riptor Who Do You Think Will Win? Reptile! Riptor! Who Do You Think Should Win? Reptile Should Win Riptor Should Win Do You Agree With the Outcome? Yep! Nopity, nope! Reptile (Cue Reptile's Theme) Wiz: Syzoth, also known as Reptile, that had previously belonged to a race of reptilian species called "Raptors". Though was later the personal protector of the wizard Shang Tsung. Boomstick: He was also later a reliable servant to Shao Kahn in hunting down Kitana Wiz: And in the Alternative TImeline, he was trained to make use of his mastery of stealth to spy on suspected traitors and slay known enemies of Shao Kahn's empire. Boomstick: Wait, there's an Alternative Timeline in Mortal Kombat? ''' Wiz: Yes, there is. It all started with Shao Kahn defeated a guy named- '''Boomstick: Yeah, I don't really want a history lesson on Mortal Kombat right now. I wanna talk about Reptile! Wiz: Ugh fine, whatever. Boomstick: Reptile's master of stealth, invisbility and his many reptilian traits such as his superior smelling make him a formidable foe and assassin to mess with. Reptile uses a kunai, a battle axe and a sword called the ''Kirehashi ''a sword from Reptile's lost civilization. Wiz: Reptile also fights in three different martial art styles: Hung Gar, Crab, and Pao Chui. Reptile's moves consist of him using his speed and acid spit to blind and outmaneuver his opponents. With attacks such as his Power Slide, Running Serpent/Reptilian Dash/Elbow/Smash, Force Ball, and Super Krawl. Boomstick: Reptile can also use his claws and do several other sliding and rolling techniques, like the Dash Punch, Rolling Spikes, Klaw Pounce, and Klaw Swipe. ''' Wiz: His fatalities include eating his opponents head off with his tongue, can turn invisible to quickly slice his opponent in half, using his claws in various ways and of course use his acid to do such things as opening his opponents mouth and spit down their mouth and throat with acid. Reptile has also been shown to be able to defeat the likes of Cyrax and Kabal. '''Boomstick: However, despite how formidable and stealthy Reptile is and his wins are against cyborg-like combatants, it is shown time and time again that he has been defeated. Some of his loses include him and Shang Tsung against Smoke, Johnny Cage, and even Kurtis Stryker! Wiz: So, can this Saurian or "Raptor" from Zaterra hope to defeat the newly cybernetic-enhanced human-raptor hybrid? Riptor (Cue Riptor's Theme) Wiz: Ultratech, an all powerful and government-like multi-business corporation, had a "miraculous" idea. Boomstick: What if we take the human DNA and splice it with reptilian DNA! Well the answer is Riptor of course! Wait, does that mean this raptor can learn to ride a motorcycle and ride with Star Lor-Chris Pratt? Wiz: Probably, as Ultratech had created the first human-reptilian cross-hybrid that was vicious and ferocious like a raptor and human intelligence. It was a testament to the combination of sheer brute strength and formidable intelligence. So with Riptor's intelligence I'd say so. Boomstick: HELL YEAH! Like any badass raptor with a badass and metal theme, Riptor's weapon of choice are her claws, teeth, tail -which can stretch out and separate into different pieces like Ivy's Snake Sword-, acid spit, and even has cybernetics to boot! The only notable loss of Riptor's was against TJ Combo who somehow managed to kill her, oh dear god the pain! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE! Wiz: And yes Riptor is female, not a male. Not mention that Riptor is only four years old, though was revived with aforementioned robotics and cybernetics to make a cybernetic raptor of about a year old. Boomstick: Ah yeah! Just a toddler and she still kicks ass! I'm telling you this new Riptor makes me want to make my own human-raptor hybrid! ''' Wiz: Not to mention just like Reptile, she was trained to attack her victims with stealth, speed and secrecy. Though being a raptor it was natural for her. Riptor is also twice the size of an average raptor standing at 6'2". '''Boomstick: Riptor was more than able to handle her own when confronted with an opponent by rushing and overpowering her opponent with devastating combos. You know what Wiz, I've decided to go out and get myself my very own cybernetic-raptor! Wiz: Ultratech doesn't sell any Boomstick, as of yet. But it looks like our combatants are set, it's time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! *Pre-Fight* *Reptile is seen overseeing the Black Dragon's cargo shipment into Outworld at an Ultratech warehouse* Reptile: "Hurry up with this shipment, Shang Tsung doesn't have all day!" *'Suddenly an explosion and several cries and reptilian-like cries can be heard*' Reptile: "What was that? You two go check it out!" *The two Black Dragon goons/mercs are heard screaming as Reptile goes Invisible to sniff and identify the attacker* Riptor: *Eating the two Black Dragon goons* Reptile tries to hit Riptor with a kunai while invisible, Riptor quickly reacts to Kunai and manages to run into Reptile with her tail. Reptile gets up into a fighting stance as Riptor goes into a normal stance showing off her height. *FIGHT!* (Cue Killer Instinct Theme) Riptor and Reptile are clawing at each other, cancelling each other's moves out. Riptor manages to gain the upper-hand and jumps at Reptile, Reptile quickly turns invisible. Riptor runs around swinging her tail left and right. Riptor manages to land several hits onto Reptile with her tail. Reptile crawls and manages to knock past Riptor. Riptor tries sniffing out Reptile. Reptile is crawling up the walls, hoping to get a sneak attack. As soon as Riptor is close enough Reptile strikes with his Kunai and claws. Riptor counters Reptile's attack with her claws and tail. Reptile's kunai is flung across the floor, Reptile immediately retracts his Kunai then Riptor strikes suddenly at Reptile. Reptile strikes back in time to Riptor's surprise. Both continue slashing trying to find an opening on each other. Both of their slashes are clashing each other into a cancel. Reptile: "Gah, I am bored of this meaningless clash!" *Reptile moves back away from Riptor* Reptile pulls his mask down and spits acid out, only for Riptor to do the same! Their spit collide and just hit each other and fall flat unto the ground. Reptile has become enraged and is starting to lose his patience. (Cue Reptile Theme -2011) Reptile runs towards a crates, Riptor follows in pursuit. Reptile then knocks over the crates with sheer strength to Riptor. However, Riptor slices the crates with her tail and claws with ease and jumps to destroy the rest. Reptile then appears behind one of the broken crates and slashes Riptor with his Battle-Axe and continues to do so over and over, all while in mid-air. Eventually, both land on the a catwalk next to the windows, but Reptile continues the combo by "Krawling" and knocking Riptor and then once again slashing repeatedly with his Battle-Axe. Riptor does a C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! in time and sends Reptile's Battle-Axe flying out of his reach. Riptor begins to do her own set of signature moves; Claw Uppercut, Tailflip, Flaming Venom, Dragon Breath, Jump Rake, Rampage, and a Reverse Jump Rake. (Cue Reptile's Theme) As soon as Riptor is about to FINISH HIM! 'with her tail, Reptile does his own '''C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! '''by striking Riptor in the chest with his Kunai dragging her closer and uppercutting her. Reptile vanishes with his invisibility and constantly reappears to strike Riptor with his Kunai, Klaws, and Kirehashi. Reptile then uppercuts and grabs Riptor's neck and begins to pull off his mask. His appearance has changed greatly! Signifying that he has given into his carnal instincts and has replaced every shred of intellect with rage and blood-lust! He spits out his acid only for Riptor to do the same once again and the spit lands on Reptile's eyes distracting him. Riptor impales Reptile around his upper torso and dropkicks Reptile. Reptile recovers only for Riptor to hit Reptile with a barrage of slashes all over his body, left and right, with her speed. Soon enough, Reptile becomes overrun by attacks from Riptor and his Kirehashi is soon sent flying under a metal cargo crate. Reptile is about to turn invisible one last time, then Riptor impales Reptile and fires her Dragon Breath at him burning him. Riptor then does her '''ULTRA COMBOOO! '''and finishes it off with another Dragon Breath. Riptor approaches Reptile and spits acid in his face, then stabs and impales him with her tail and finishes it off with her jumping on Reptile through the window and onto a car next to several dead Black Dragon mercenaries. '*K.O!* Riptor proceeds to finish eating the Black Dragon mercenary corpses and as well her freshly-killed meal: Reptile and then burps and farts with a full tummy. Results (Cue Riptor's Theme) Boomstick: Oh shit! Not again! Not my new car! I just bought it! Wiz: Well looks like you'll have to buy a new one Boomstick. Boomstick: Well, Riptor won. Though Reptile did have invisibility, stealth and speed so does Riptor -except invisibility! Riptor however has greater speed and strength due to Ultratech fitting her with new cybernetics also making last longer in fights. Wiz: Both Reptile and Riptor also had acid spit as well. Except Riptor also had her Dragon Breath as well, a fire variant that differs from her normal acid but can be just as dangerous especially effective in close-range combat. Which is what she prefers and can do with her speed easily. Boomstick: Besides, Reptile has lost time and time again to the likes of Johnny Cage, Smoke, and Kurtis fucking Stryker! Wow that is pathetic, losing to Kurtis Stryker that is. Wiz: Not to mention that in a losing situation, Reptile starts to lose control of what intellect, moral and "humanity" he has left and becomes a mindless reptile with no thought or reason. This is a disadvantage when up against a human-raptor hybrid who has been made into an intellectual being. Boomstick: Despite Reptile being more humanoid and having a wider range of weapons and styles to choose from, it couldn't compete with Ultratech's cybernetically-enhanced, highly intelligent human-reptile hybrid from HELL a.k.a Ultratech Headquarters. Wiz: Reptile just can't keep up with Ultratech's revolution of evolution. The winner is Riptor. Advantages & Disadvantages Reptile +Wider arsenal of styles and weapons +Invisibility +More experienced/older +Has fought cyborgs before =Both utilize speed and stealth -Cannot counter the Dragon Breathe -Loses to carnal instincts and discards intellect in a losing fight -Has lose to people who mainly use close-range combat Riptor +Cybernetics enhance speed, strength and durability +Cybernetics and weaponry could counter Reptile's abilities +Can slice through metals and flesh with ease +Different variety of spit/ranged attacks +More intelligent than Reptile +Combines brute strength and speed of a carnal beast with the intellect of an above-average human +Made for close combat =Both utilize speed and stealth -Less experienced Next Time on Death Battle (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKixyLza3D8) Captain Falcon is riding in Blue Falcon in a grim looking small British-port town. When suddenly a decapitated vampire body falls on his Blue Falcon, Captain Falcon makes it out in time to see where the body fell from, Dio's Castle. (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqtJqKgemw4&feature=youtu.be) Jonathan Joestar can be seen looking down at them from Dio's Castle and walks away. Captain Falcon goes on a wild goose chase for him. Later, after Jonathan is seen lying next to Kenshiro (from Kenshiro vs Jonathan) and is given a Death Battle revive/1-UP/Instant-Heal from a mysterious man. That man is Captain Falcon! Who proceeds to go for the Falcon Kick only for Jonathan to counter with his own kick! Captain Falcon then readies his Falcon Punch while Jonathan readies his Scarlet Overdrive! Before their attacks can meet the screen goes black! Jonathan Joestar vs Captain Falcon! Category:Derpurple Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015